Again?
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru. Kinda sequel to 'Hormonial Five Year Olds'. If you haven't read that don't worry about it too much. Though they are back to normal form, but from the earlier incident, Sasuke still has some side affects.
1. Chapter 1

**okay...I think its okay now...FEEW! Okay this is kinda like a sequel to "Hormonial five year olds but if you havent read it dont worry...Ah and one more thing...though it may seem different in the beginning. . .NARUTO IS UKE!  
**

**Disclaimor: If I owned Naruto then I would be a homophobe and not writing this.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto had just left the hokage tower after...and incident with the Hokage's potions. Of course being the all powerful Uchiha, sexy, rich, sexy, smart, sexy...you get the point, he was attacked by fangirls. Well, thats when they found out that he still had side affects.

In Sasuke's place stood a five-year-old, dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. So Sasuke really hadn't disappeared, just went chibi. "Shit," came out of the boy's mouth as the girls started to squeal. Thankfully, his (unknown by fangirls) lover Naruto, was there to the rescue and picked him up and brought him inside.

-------

Sasuke stood his back to his new governess...er...governer? After finding out that he still had the side affects and bringing the hokage, they found out the problem.

"Come on, teme, you can't still be mad because I wouldn't let you fuck me the other day."

"Hn." Yes, they found out that Sasuke did indeed need to lose his virginity, but he wouldn't do that to anyone but Naruto. And Naruto had to be ready.

When silence met him he looked over to Naruto. The boy was staring sadly at the ground. Sasuke's hard chubby face turned soft. He went over to Naruto and took his hand to lead them home. The blonde's face brightened and let the little Sasuke lead them to the mansion.

--------

Naruto followed Sasuke inside and looked at the clock. 8:00pm. They had been at Tsunade's office all day. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sasuke who looked as if it was still 1:30pm.

"I'm going to bed -Yawn-." Naruto stretched and walked to his bedroom.

Sasuke watched as Naruto dragged himself up the stairs and around the corner. Naruto being Naruto, didn't have enough common sense, especially in his state, and Sasuke needed to lose his virginity. He still had hormones.

After waiting an half a hour to be sure Naruto was asleep he went into the maids quarters and took out a small dress he had made for Naruto when they got together, for a birthday gift. He walked the opposite way he came and found Naruto's room.

Slowly he opened the door. He quietly walked over to the blonde boy's bed and started to undress him.

After being satisfied with his work he went into his own room.

------

Naruto woke up and slowly opened one eye. Something didn't feel right. He shrugged it and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, having Sasuke follow him there, too.

He walked into the bathroom and lifted up the fluffy bottom fo the french maid's dress and pulled down the soft white panties to allow himself to go to the bathroom.

After doing his business he pulled his panties back up and fixed the bottom of the dress that barely covered his ass. His eyes half lidded he walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke followed him more.

Halfway to the kitchen it hit him. He lifted up his dress to see panties...wait dress?

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and turned around to little boy. He started to walk towards the boy but lost his footing, landing flat on his ass; legs apart, skirt lifted and a very horney Sasuke ontop of him.

"Wait...Sa...su...ke..." Sasuke went to the soft spot on Naruto's neck and started sucking it. Naruto moaned somemore and the little Uchiha started to get hard.

POOF!

Sasuke was no longer a five-year-old but his regular age. Of course he was still on Naruto sucking his neck.

"S-sasuke? You're b-back to normal? Not only that you're hard! And naked! Get off me pervert!" Naruto pushed the larger boy off and stomped away to go change. "Oh, and I will remember this dress thing, too!"

Sasuke looked at himself the best he could with out a mirror and shrugged, "So I am." He got up and went to get dressed and bring some small clothes for if he is attacked and hugged by fangirls (they discovered that as the problem as to why he changed back).

Well, atleast they knew now how to get him back to normal...for a temporary time.

* * *

If you really want to know about the poyions incident (which really isnt that important.) then read Hormonial fiveyearolds (unless you already read it). reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...Celeste (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) stop bothering me

YAY! It's teh second chaptire! I hope you like it! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -is high off air- I know I took forever and now my friend, and I will not point fingers at who (...Celeste...) has been bothering to update it so I am! Dont we all feel special? Huh? Huh? YAY! On with the chaptire!

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Naruto was laughing his ass off rolling on the ground and Sasuke, deciding it should stop, kicked him in the side and the laughing was replaced with a cry of pain.

"Teme...that...huuuuuurt..." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's response and turned around and picked up his shorts, which were now way too big for him. Yes, his fangirls found im as he was creeping against te wall and Naruto had to save him.

Sasuke stood upstraight and took a step foward to the bathroom. He looked behind him and Naruto was sitting up holding a laugh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. WHAT exactly could be so funny? Sasuke shook his head and left the room to the bathroom. He went down the hall y yhe left and entered a room with a stick man figure posted on it.

As he looked in the mirror his fist clenched and he grinded his teeth together, but smiled. Naruto was gonna pay. Sasuke took a paper towel and wet it some before washing the blue ink on his forehead that spelled out 'Hump me'. Oh, yes Naruto was going to pay.

Sasuke washed the last of it off and dried his forehead and went into his bag he brought the kiddy clothes in. Thank whatever that his clothes were there and okay. He quickly changed into his clothes and left the bathroom.

He went back the way he came and Naruto was pouting listening to Tsunade.

"What about my apartment? I don't have money and pay for the next few months? And Sasuke's smart. He can take care of himself better then any woman I've ever seen!"

"Naruto..." The hokage warned. "If it's alright with Sasuke you'll move in with him and I'll give you pay so you can take care of yourselves. I wouldn't be a good Hokage if I let the child Uchiha heir live by himself."

"But he's sooooo horny! And the smorning he bacame back to normal! " And Naruto whispered, "He was turned on thats what did it." He thought Tsunade wouldn't be able to hear it but with the hearing she had that most elder family (blood related or not) members she heard every word crystal clear.

"Ah! Wonderful! That's even more of an excuse!" She turned around to Sasuke in the door way. "Hey, Uchiha Naruto's moving in with you."

"Wait! You didn't say I had to! Only if I was allowed!" Naruto pointed at her.

"Brat, it's rude to point and I'm Hokage I overrule Uchiha anyday."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but shrugged. All the better for revenge, deary...

-mid-stop-go-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Saaaaaaaaasuke! Help me damnit!" It was hectic. Naruto and Sasuke got the blonde's stuff to Sasuke's house, Naruto went to the bathroom and Sasuke locked him in, then when it was finally unlocked he fell into a trap where his clothes were ripped off and replaced with a chinese dress, that kinda looked like something Ten-ten would where only this was red and gold, there was a slit that showed almost his whole thigh and his boxers being torn off with his other clothes nothing could hide them and now he was doing his best hanging upside-down trying not to let..._it_...show.

"Ah, but you look so cute Naruto-chan." Sasuke was back to normal and there was an obvious tent under the towel he was wearing. Naruto felt his blood come to his face faster. Sasuke walked over to him and crouched to meet blue eyes. He smiled deviously and stood up again.

Naruto could feel a warm wet tongue lick his showing thigh. (a/n remember people Naruto's upside down.) "Eeep! Don't do that and let me down! My blood's rushing to my head."

"I beg to differ." Naruto gasped as Sasuke nuzzled against his hard shaft from under the fabric he was holding up.

Naruto's eye twitched as Sasuke nuzzled and lick different places under his waistline, and finally let go of the cloth and hit Sasuke, hard, before the other man saw anything. He quickly did a sit up and untied the rope, allowing him to fall...on Sasuke...in a wierd position.

And if that wasn't good enough...

Iruka decided to walk in. Of course he dropped the bag of food he was carrying before dropping to the floor himself. Naruto quickly forgot everything else and went to go check up on his father figure.

Sasuke rubbed his head and looked at Iruka and Naruto, HIS Naruto, fanning the older man that shouldn't be there. Sasuke glred at the two of them before frustatingly going to take a cold shower.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kakashi got there sometime after Sasukegot in the shower because the man was sitting at the table, holding Iruka in his lap, Naruto had changed into normal clothing and iruka was still pretty pale.

"So, Sasuke, I heard you had an intresting afternoon." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sasuke grunted and sighed. He was never gonna get Naruto in bed, was he?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

YAY! Its the second chapter!...wait...one sec lost my page... -flips through script- Ah! there we are.

OKAY! There was the second chaptire! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside since you read it! If i scare you right now Reveiw if not...well review anyways hahaha...haha...ha... whatever. -throws script behind her and walks away-


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom boredom boredom...

disclamior: dont own naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the two men finally left that night. It had been a long, hard, depriving from Naruto's moans and smexiness, day. He shut the door and walked back into the living room and found the said boy sleeping in a uncomfortable looking position. That boy could fall asllep almost anywhere, though Shikamaru won first place in that catergory. 

Sasuke smiled softly against his will and picked the other boy up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Looking at the boy and the clothes he was wearing Sasuke decided he should change them. An evil smirk appeared on his face and he gently set Naruto on his (sasuke's) bed and walked out of the room to Naruto's room.

He picked out a soft pair of pajama pants and decided he'd give Naruto one of his shirt's. He walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the wooden corridors the way he came. He re-entered his bedroom and saw Naruto the same place he had left him.

The boy's blonde locks fell into his face and Sasuke brushed them away before walking to his closet and getting a white shirt out. He sat on the bed and pulled Naruto to sit in his lap to change him.

After little struggle and a little perverseness, Sasuke had got Naruto into some clothes he could sleep in. Sasuke got up and changed himself.

Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto's sleeping head and silently observed the boy. He looked so peaceful so...so...so quiet. Sasuke chuckled and looked at the window. It was dark and it white snowflakes fell from the sky. Sasuke sighed softly and was at peace...for a moment atleast.

Two thin arms came around his waist. Naruto slid closer to Sasuke and buried his head into Sasuke's lap.

Oh yes, Sasuke was happy about this... just in a different way then a normal happy; it was like a P-happy.

Naruto didn't like the hard thing that was in his pillow, and nuzzled his head to move it out of the way, making its owner let out "Happy" noises. The boy felt it get harder and growled and rubbed it away with his hand.

Sasuke moaned again as Naruto hand rubbed it again trying to keep his erection away. He heard a wakening moan and felt Naruto stir then freeze.

"SASUKE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!.!.!.!" The blonde walked out of the room and Sasuke held his pounding cheek. That was sooo not nice after dressing Naruto for bed and letting him live in his house (well actually Tsunade forced Naruto but thats not the point.) then Naruto was going to make him hard and punch him for it. Nu-uh. No-way. Sasuke was going to get in Naruto's pants no matter what.

-slow-stop-go-

The next thing Naruto knew he was being chased by Sasuke and a rope. Or was it ribbon of somesort, Naruto didn't want to find out. He took a sharp turn around the corner and ran into something.

Sasuke stood there with a predatory smirk and was holding up chains now. Sasuke was sooo over reacting in Naruto's book.

Naruto immediately turned around and ra the other way, but Sasuke was there too. Naruto whimpered pitfully and thought of something. Doing some hand signs there was a poof and four other Narutos.

Sasuke growled and used his sharigon to notice sometime during the smoke he had slipped away.

Naruto ran for his life. Iruka would save him right? Wrong. As soon as he got there he heard a 'Harder, faster...AHHhh KAkaSHIIIII!' and decided to go elsewhere, though forever scarred.

He saw Gaara and started to run toward the red head but stopped as he saw Neji go up and kiss him. Was everyone on a date or something tonight. Wait...was that...yes! It was Hinata!

"Hinata!" He called out and the shy girl looked over to him. "SAVIOR!" he cried and glomped her.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

"Oi, Naruto what's with you?" Kiba came out of a shop with two ice creams. He handed the chocolate one to Hinata.

"You've gatta help me! Sasuke's after me and he's gonna tie me up and and-"

"Chill. Okay we'll-" Kiba was cut off by a poof of smoke from behind Naruto. As it cleared they saw a hand covering Naruto's groin and some of his clothed chest.

"There you are..." Sasuke whispered huskily and Naruto whimpered helplessly. Hinata and Kiba stod there a moment before...

"No!" Hinata hugged Sasuke and there was anther poof of smoke as a five year old Sasuke appeared. "S-sorry..."

Sasuke sat on the ground and glared at a tree near-by and Naruto jumped for joy that he was safe for the moment. "Thank-you, Hinata." the blonde chanted and hugged the girl before being pulled off by Kiba.

"Heh-heh sorry Kiba."

Naruto went over to Sasuke and picked up the fallen clothes and, since Sasuke refused to move other wise, picked up Sasuke. "See-ya." He waved good-bye to the two and walked back toward the manor.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the dirt path between the trees. He looked at Sasuke, who sometime fell asleep. Atleast Naruto had some peace for the night.

They got to the manor and Naruto was tired. He looked at Sasuke and decided it would be safe enough.

He walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room and put the boy in the bed before snuggling in it himself. He resed his head on the five-year-old's chest and closed his eyes and went into a peacefull sleep.

-mornin-

Sasuke woke up and remembered last nights events. Stupid girls. Stoooooooopid stopid stopid. He chanted in his head. He rested his small hand in a mess of hair and rubbed the head.Though he had to admit, this warmth was really nice and the hair was really soft.

Warmth, hair? he looked down. Naruto's head was laying on his chest and the boy was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke had no desire to wake him up or an urge to rape him while he slept. He just felt the need to smile warmly and appreciate the comfort.

Naruto stirred and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He lifted his head off Sasuke's chest and looked at the boy. He smiled and lightly kissed the boy's cheek before going to make breakfast.

-i-was-in-the-mood-to-do-something-fluffy-ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

That was the third chaptire! whoopie! Okay review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! My slowness catches up...I think...

* * *

Sasuke stealthily snuck down the stairs, around the corner and hid behind the wall that seperated him from the kitchen where Naruto hummed to the radio, cooking breakfast for the two of them. Sasuke's eyes looked at Naruto as he began to dance to the music. Naruto placed the perfectly round pancake on the plate and smiled. He set it down and he started to dance more into the music. 

Shit. Sasuke could get used to this. Breakfast and a smut fest.

Sasuke unstealthy poof went unnoticed by Naruto but made Sasuke's needs more obvious.

The next thing the blonde knew, he was attacked and straddled to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked into his prey's eyes, an evil glint shone in them as the blue eyes glared back. Naruto pushed agianst Sasuke's chest."Get off, god dammit!" Naruto swung his knee up and hit...Sasuke. Well not Sasuke- Sasuke, but Sasuke.

Sasuke scrunched his face in pain as he made this "Auuuuh," sound and curled up doing his best to soothe the pain where no guy should ever feel such pain.

"I warned you, Sasuke!" Naruto bent over and glared. Sasuke couldn't even look up. Naruto face softened, apologetically. He kneeled down and helped Sasuke sit up moving close to his face. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's balls, looking at him with big blue eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just you wouldn't get off."

Sasuke kissed him. He leaned his head back and moaned. "N-naruuuutoooo...uunnnnnn. It's okay..."

"Good." Naruto stopped, getting up, walking away and leaving a hard Sasuke in the kitchen along with a table for two full of food.

------

Sasuke walked next to Naruto, making sure no girl could touch either of them, even if Naruto had no side effects.

"Sasuke! Lets go to Ichiraku! Iruka and Kakashi-sensei are there, too!" Naruto ran off to the two men sitting in the ramen stand. "Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi ignored them while Iruka turned around and greeted the two.

"So how are things?" Iruka asked. Sasuke sat down and called to the owner/server/cook adn asked for some water.

"They're good!" Naruto repiled happily before he asked for a miso.

"And what's it like living together, Sasuke get any goodies yet?" Kakashi asked, sniggering playfully. Iruka slapped him over the shoulder and turned back to Naruto.

"Nope! Sasuke ain't getting nothin' yet and other then that it's fun! I get to cook which isn't bad since..." Naruto rambled and Iruka chuckled at the man's childishness. "And Sasuke was so cute last night, cuz he was a kid again and he was all pouty and stuff!"

Sasuke spit out the sip of water he took and coughed. Naruto turned around to help but was helplessly distracted by the placing of the ramen infront of him.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto prayed and took a bite.

"Well we gotta get going Naruto." Iruka said and handed Kakashi money to pay who wouldn't take it.

"Your leaving?" Naruto asked and looked at the two fighting men over the money.

"Yes, we are on a mission for the Hokage and only took a short reak to eat lunch."

Naruto pouted and waved to the leaving forms. "Sasuke, Why didn't you say anything?"

Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke..." Sasuke still ignored him. "If you don't say anything I'll hit you in the balls again and this time I won't be so nice about it afterwords..." Sasuke and the owner both flinched.

"Naruto-san do you have any dignity! You being a man yourself should know the torcher of that!" The stand owner said.

"But Sasuke's being an ass..." The shop owner sighed and turned around, this wasn't going to be pretty. "Now Sasuke...Sasuke say something...Sasuke!"

"Ooomph!"

The owner turned around and took the money off the counter for the unfinished ramen. Shaking his head he got out a bag and ice for the helpless ninja curled up on the ground thinking, _Naruto-san always said he would never lie, it is his ninja way..._

_ -------_

"Sasuke, put me down!"

"Like hell , Dobe. Let me find more rope and then I'm going to fuck you raw. If I'm gonna lose my balls from you hitting them too much, I'm going to atleast enjoy them up your ass first." Sasuke opened the closet door and looked around. _Where the fuck is all the rope, _Sasuke thought and closed the door.

"I burned all of it after the last time you tied me up like this and gave all the chains to Kiba! Now let me down!" Naruto squirmed. "The blood's rushing to my head!"

Sasuke turned around and walked up to Naruto. Well, Naruto's balls since Naruto was hanging from the ceiling once again excepts he was spread out like a 'X'.

Sasuke leaned his head between Naruto's leggs. "Damn so the only thing you ddin't find was these chains. All well, I'll just have a taste before I go to the store and buy more..." Sasuke licked the fabric under his pale lips. Naruto's body froze.

"No, no, no, no!" Naruto shouted and struggled. Sasuke took a step back. "Let me go, please! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry! Please don't! Stop! Stop!" Naruto screamed, shaking from side to side.

Sasuke froze. He watched Naruto's tears sink into his hair. Taking himself foward he cooed "Naruto...shhh...I'll let you go but you gotta stop. I-I, Naruto, shh, I''l let you down."

Sasuke walked towards the boy who didn't cease struggling. He quickly undid the chains and Naruto fell to a lump onto the ground. "Naruto..." Sasuke walked over to the sobbing boy. As his hand touch the boy's shoulder, Naruto shot up and ran.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and slid down shakily, looking to the wet drops that held their place on the wooden floor. What happened? Was Naruto okay? What had he done?

* * *

Yeah...Not one of my best chappies but If you've read hormonial fiver year olds and know why Naruto's gone insane Reveiw and I'll give you congrats! (I can't really do anything else can I?)I abused Sasuke's balls alot. I'm sorry Sasuke! 


	5. Chapter 5

I hate flash backs in the middle of the story so jsut reveiwing monologue.

* * *

Iruka opened the door, and as soon as he did, he received a tackle he wasn't at all prepared for. 

"Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Sasuke do something? I'll fucking kill him if he did!"

Nn, nn," Naruto shook his head and buried it into Iruka's stomach. "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke," He continued to chant on and on.

Iruka slowly started to rub circles on Naruto's back. "Shh...Naruto, it's alright. What happened?" He cooed softly into his son-figure's ear.

"I-I-I remembered. I don't remember why then, it just it all came back. Like-Like something put a curse on me so I-I couldn't- I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Naruto started to chant again. Apologizing over and over.

Kakashi came from Iruka's living room and gave a questioning look to Iruka on the floor with Naruto in his lap. Iruka mouthed "Go talk to Sasuke." and Kakshi nodded. He ruffled Iruka's ponytail and left within a poof of smoke.

"Alright, Naruto, calm down. Come on to the living room." Iruka encouraged and tried to get Naruto to stand. Naruto seemed to try but his legs just won't move. Iruka picked him up and brought him to the couch. "Calm down, Chii, I'll go get some ramen heated up and some water."

Naruto curled into the corner of the couch and sunk in. Iruka came from the kitchen. "Alright, Chii, take a sip and calm down for a moment so we can talk."

Naruto took a fragile sip of the water Iruka gave him. "D-Don't call me 'Chii', I-I'm not a k-kid anymore."

"Why not, Chii-chan?" Iruka giggled, ruffling Naruto's hair. He got up to get the ramen. When he returned Naruto let go of a pillow he had hiden in his timid crush hold.

"Alright, tell me what you can."

Naruto nodded.

------

"I don't know what happened. It's just he all of a sudden started freakin' out, man. One moment he hard the next he's begging for me not to hurt him. I wouldn't. Not Naruto." Sasuke explained, to Kakashi.

"Like you were going to rape him? Cause, from it sounds like you were." Kakashi enetered.

"No, I would've stopped if he really hadn't wanted to. I mean, I wouldn't want to rape--" Sasuke froze.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi quized, "Sasuke, what is it?"

"Holy fuck...what..." Sasuke seemed almost sky ridden. His eyes hollowed and filled with shame and unbecoming.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," He started to whisper and chant.

"Sasuke, what is--"

"Naruto was raped, remember?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi noted something form the top of his head. "Yes, you mentioned that once, didn't you? Al'right then, now that Dr. Kakashi has helped let's go!"

-----------

"-And then when he started to just playfully --y'know-- I remembered the guy's eyes and how much panic I had. I remember the way he touched me and made me feel him. I remember the unpleasent feeling of his come in my mouth and the way my gag reflexes didn't work after that night.

"My throat was so damage that after putting something of his size so big into my four year old sized hole and all the other cuts and bruises I had, _The Kyuubi_ couldn't even fix them. I remember even after The Kyuubi healed me the best she could without killing me or herself the pain I couldn't stop feeling until a few days later when The Kyuubi could take over my body, heal it and give me the food and liquid I hadn't had since my blood and his come poured down my ripped throat." Naruto shook.

Iruka listened, rather uncontently with himself. He hadn't known much about it. Sasuke had once mentioned it, but Naruto had shown up and the small conversation ended. Iruka comfortably wrapped Naruto in a parentle hold. Rocking back and forth.

Naruto cried and shook, chanting 'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' He could feel the Kyuubi spread a small warmth, trying to comfort it's holder.

"Sasuke...Sasuke understands, Naruto. Don't worry." Iruka said.

"But-but, I want to give myself to Sasuke. I want to do it with him and have him wrapped up in me. But I-I--"

"Shhh, don't cry." Iruka cooed. His eyes wandered to the untouched ramen on the table. Really, he had no idea what to do. He only hoped that Kakashi was getting somewhere with Sasuke. There was a click form the entrance way that caught Iruka's attention.

Sasuke and Kakashi entered the entrance to the small living room. Iruka stared for a moment.

"Naru-chii, I'll be right back." Iruka grabbed the ramen and motion for Sasuke to talk to Naruto. Kakashi watched Sasuke walk to Naruto and followed Iruka into the small kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto cried to Sasuke's chest.

"No, shh. It's not your fault. If it makes you more comfortable I, um, I, for our first, I, I--"

"No!" Naruto said. He knew what Sasuke was saying. "I-I don't want it that way...I-I want to-to..." Naruto blushed and cried.

Sasuke smirked. He patted Naruto's head. "Ah'right. Then lets go home and see how far we can get."

A glass bowl shattered in the kitchen and Iruka came out. "Sasuke! Naruto was-" Iruka stopped.

Sasuke lovingly patted Naruto's head. His eyes were warm and caring, something Iruka had never seen in the lonely boy's eyes.

"Alright! Let's go have sex!" Sasuke shouted and threw Naruto over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Iruka sat there and cried for a moment before Kakashi started to love-rape him.

-.-.-

Now really, Sasuke was a dignified men. An Uchiha, in fact. But he was sick of not being able to screw Naruto. Really, he had respect for Naruto being scared because of what happened to him but like hell he was going to let the boy get rid of his balls before he could feel Naruto's heat around him.

It made him want to come just thinking about it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pounding Sasuke's back with his fist.

He was still scared, dammit, even if right before the bowl smashed in the kitchen Sasuke whispered 'I love you,' in his ear. I just wasn't right dammit!

Sasuke smiled giddly and smack Naruto's lovely little ass. He heard Naruto squeak. Really, Naruto was gonna be raped because of his cuteness as soon as they got to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke quicken his pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned.

"Shhhh...you'll need that pretty little voice of yours when I'm pounding into you." Sasuke cooed.

"That's not making me feel any better!" Naruto shouted back.

"Just wait until we get to my room, I'll make you feel _real_ good..." Sasuke said and opened the door to the house.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called again as the door shut. Sasuke started to chuckle and ran up the stairs.

Quickly Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and took off Naruto shirt. Sasuke crawled over to the boy and sucked on his neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again and Sasuke stopped. Naruto stared into Sasuke eyes. They were so serious and dark.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto smaller hand and placing it on his crouch. "Everytime I see you, I get like this. I'm so used to having one I'm pretty sure I've perfected walking straight with it."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said. He smiled and kissed Sasuke. "I love you, too."

Sasuke smiled in relief and kissed Naruto again. Naruto opened his mouth and invited Sasuke's tongue in. Sasuke slid into it. Naruto tasted like Sasuke's favorite fruit and felt so good and warm. Naruto started sucked on Sasuke's tongue and shyly twirled it with his own, moaning delightfully with with pleasure.

Sasuke stopped it. He licked Naruto's jawline and nibbled on it. Nibbling down Naruto's tan delicious neck. Small finger tips brushed against his stomach.

Naruto shyly touched Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to have all the control, it wasn't in his nature. Sasuke stopped what he was doing on Naruto's neck and threw off his shirt. Naruto continued placing small aggervating touched over Sasuke's chest. Tweaking Sasuke's sensitive nipples and leaning upwards to suck on one.

Sasuke's grip on the sheets beside where Naruto's head was tightened. The warm touched tickled his skin. Naruto's teeth clenched his nipple and his rough tongue slid against it, trapped between them.

Naruto stopped and licked Sasuke's scarred chest. His fingers traced small scars in his line of view. Small, innocent scars Naruto never seemed to get with his healing abilities. His tongue traced a large from Sasuke's shoulder and across his rippled abs.

"Na-naruto..." Sasuke moaned. He could feel his comfy sheets rip at his finger tips. He wanted to touch Naruto. Wanted to give Naruto pleasure. Wanted to hear Naruto moan his name so deliciously that it made him come.

But would Naruto run away again if he took away his control?

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, bucking his hips upward into Sasuke's.

Right now Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke kissed Naruto's petite, girly chest. He nipped at the sesitive skin, earning a lovely little yip from the boy under him. Grinding again Naruto, he started to make his first love bite on Naruto's neck, and then onto his chest, and another and other place on his chest.

Naruto's hardened nipple came into view. Sasuke licked away the pooling saliva around the spot he sucking. Naruto's nipple's skin was soft and delicious, like everything -- almost everything, Sasuke noted when his eyes pondered toward Naruto's erection, that definately wasn't soft, well the skin maybe... -- else about Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto moaned bucking his hips upwards again. Sasuke let go and the saliva trail he left to dance on his tummy cooled and tingled. He arched into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's wet tongue buried itself in his navel.

He felt his pants be loosened and pushed down. Naruto gasped when the air hit his erection and his unconciously closed eyes opened. He looked at Sasuke, who hands took hold of his erection and placed it in his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinded in pleasure. Sasuke's tongue seperated the skin around his cock and twirled around it. Naruto moaned uncoherently. Sasuke removed his tongue and twirled it outside the skin. His teeth slid against a sensitive vein and made Naruto groan in needed release and closed his eyes tight.

Sasuke looked up once before rapidly bobbing his head up and down. Precum dribbled from Naruto and into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke stopped and licked the tip.

"Sasuke..."Naruto whispered in delight. Sasuke took the tip into his mouth and mercilessly sucked on it trying to drain it of it's liquid.

Naruto froze when he felt something protrude his anus. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the memories from coming out. The room shook and everything flashed through his eyes.

He stayed quiet. He wanted this. He wanted to have Sasuke make love to him. He wanted to forget those horrible memories and make new wonderful ones.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto opened his eyes to have Sasuke lick away his pouring tears. "Are you...Do you..."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's erection and postioned it infront of his anus. Sasuke smiled warmly and pushed.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. He shook and felt the physical need to scream for help. It felt so good before and now he felt like he was splitting in two. Being torn in half from the inside-out. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and dug his nails into his back.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to start moving. He leaned foreward so he could use the friction of the bed to hold Naruto in place as he thrusted in and out of him. The bed shook and groaned, and Sasuke wonder how Naruto could feel so much better then he imagined when he had imagined it feeling so good already.

Sasuke's thrusting made the pain disapated and over come Naruto with pleasure. What ever Sasuke was doing or whatever nerves he was hitting it made Naruto see lovely little stars infront of his eyes. He curled into Sasuke's chest and moaned loudly, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke shut his eyes from Naruto's beautiful, pleasure filled face and the almost painfully tight and warmth he was surrounded in. He was torn between wanting to continue this pleasure and wanting his long waited release into Naruto. "Naruto..." He moaned to his love's response to pleasure.

Sasuke thrusted a few more times when he felt Naruto's muscles tighten around him and sticky liquid covered his already slick and salty chest. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned and brought himself to his own release shouting back "Naruto!" before becoming dead weight ontop of Naruto. "Naruto..."

And Sasuke fell asleep ontop of Naruto. Naruto smiled and pushed a sweat covered piece of raven hair off of Sasuke's peaceful face. Brushing his tears away he fell asleep too.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So...You are no longer under the affects of the potions?" Tsunade asked akwardly. Naruto was sleeping on the small couch Tsunade had in her office and Sasuke nodded happily. "Why'd you bring the poor thing? He's so tired, and his hips have to hurt."

Sasuke looked lovingly at Naruto. "He said he wouldn't let me come here without him."

Tsunade looked and Sasuke then to Naruto. She smiled giddily. Oh, yes she was evil. "So have you told Iruka his precious little Naruto has lost his true innocence?" She asked.

She smiled wickedly at Sasuke's paling face. He probably didin't think of what Iruka was going to say -- or do -- when he found out. Tsunade felt the evil come from its confines when Sasuke picked up Naruto and did what looked like running for his life.

She smiled and called out, "Shizune, make sure you send an announcement warning the villagers of Iruka and his torcher devices after he finds out what Sasuke did!"

Oh yes, she felt truely evil, "And tell Iruka to come to my office. I highly doubt Sasuke will tell him so I will." She sang.

Ah, life was good when you got revenge.

* * *

I know I took a while but its complete! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Oh and if you want to know what the revenge** was about ti was about Sasuke fucking her brother figure (mostly) and betraying the village.


End file.
